The present invention relates generally to printers, e.g., computer-driven, which imprint patterns from a print head through a ribbon to a print medium, e.g., paper, and in particular to printers of the type which can utilize thermal transfer ribbons. Prior art printers suitable for printing bar code labels and the like are typically comprised of 1) a thermal print head, 2) a drive roller mounted opposite to the print head, 3) a print medium subsystem including a supply reel for guiding a print medium along a path extending between the print head and the drive roller, 4) a ribbon subsystem including a supply reel and a takeup reel for guiding a ribbon along a path extending between the print head and the print medium path, 5) a spring for urging the print head toward the drive roller to pinch the print medium and the ribbon therebetween and 6) a motor mechanism for causing the drive roller to move the print medium and the ribbon in either a forward or a reverse direction.